User blog:Bobdave/Bobdave vs BreZ. Third Official Wiki Rap Battle Tourney - Round Two
Hello, you know me (hopefully), Bobdave. This is a battle for Round 2 of the Third Official Wiki Rap Battle Tourney to see who progresses to the final 8. Intense shiz. Without further ado, it's potato vs ginger. (Best connection / 10) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE THIRD OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNEY HOSTED BY J1COUPE, MEATHOLL AND LOYGANSONO55 BREZ VS BOBDAVE! BEGIN! Bobdave I'll leave a Dutchman with a crutch if you're willing to clutch the mic This pairing puzzles me, cuz honestly we're not really much alike For example, I check the syllable count at the end of each line Each subsequent rap you write gets longer by three times You need Rhymezone or at least try to scribe a decent speech It's no easy feat to decimate my undefeated streak Think you can beef cuz you exceeded Steeler? Really? BreZ plz You would be beaten already if Meat didn't agree to leave BreZ It’s Brey Brey, you must be cray cray to rap to the Dutch MC from Harare, Zimbabwe. You may just want to get out of my way, because like it or not I’m here to stay, While you’re only in this tourney for just three more days, starting from today. Even the last tournament’s winner decided it was better for him to step away. So I don’t know whether you’re stupid or brave, but either way Bobdave When we’re through your undefeated streak will be resting in a grave. You may not have chosen the loser life, but the loser life did choose you. You just got beat up so bad that I might get a sue because I abused you. Bobdave Rack up some more edits before you get in my grill You must be mentally ill if you wanna step to my skill It takes precisely no effort me to equal you, buddy I'm more threatening than you in a pikachu onesie While I spit a rap I'll watch you dribble and scribble crap I refuse that I could lose to a dude who likes Nickelback Me, an amazing brain vs a stain, that's a lame sight How can you expect to win, you can't spell your username right BreZ (Snore sound) Sorry, what? I dozed off and started snoring. Not even because I have an attention disorder just because that verse of yours was really boring. After I put you to an end, I’ll make a blog for your memorial. A monument to make sure your lyrical burial will stay immortal. Tonight I win with another landslide, that’s why I leave you fried instead of stewed. Sorry to be rude, Jude, but I’m not in the mood to lose to an avatar of food, dude. You may have hit the Nail on the head, but your shot at victory just got screwed. End Formatting is 10/10, vote in the comments, voting ends when Coupe decides to get his lazy ass onto this blog post and says when it ends. Thanks Category:Blog posts